paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Ones~Robert X Wendy Pups
These third generation pups belong to TheThunderfan212. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Three years after they married, Wendy gave birth to four pups. They are 25% Border Collie, 17% Super Mutt, 16.5% Cocker Spaniel, 16.5% Poodle, 12.5% Australian Shepherd and 12.5% Siberian Husky. A Super Mutt is a dog with several breeds in its ancestry. Phoenix Phoenix is the oldest pup in the liter. He's quite arrogant and a bully. He bullies everyone except his friend Rocky, one of the pups in Griffin and Helen Jr.'s litter. They both take pleasure in bullying pups. He eventually stops once he matures. He doesn't want a job in the PAW Patrol. He has his maternal grandmother's markings and coloring. He has brown ears and hair. He has gold on his chest, underbelly, paws and tail. The rest of him is dark gold. He has magenta eyes and a grey nose. He wears a red collar. His ears are floppy and his fur is "ruffled". His "side burns" do not droop. His tail is docked. He has a medium sized tuft of hair. He shows traits of being part Labrador Retriever, Golden Retriever, Pomeranian, Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Cardigan Welsh Corgi and Alaskan Klee Kai. Sapphire ''' Sapphire is the oldest female in the litter. She's very intelligent and active. She trains with her coach Dash and eventually becomes a sports coach. She looks nearly identical to her mother, except she has one blue eye and one green eye, and reddish brown, cream and white markings. She has brown ears and hair. She has brown "mask" markings on her face. She also has brown on her back and tail. She has a little bit of white on her nose. She has white "eye-shadow" on her eyes. She has white on her chest, underbelly, paws and tail. The rest of her is cream. She has on icy blue eye and one green one. She has a grey nose and she wears a black collar and bracelet. Her ears are semi erect and she has no "sideburns". Her fur looks a bit ruffled and her tail is long. She shows traits of being part German Shepherd, American Pitbull Terrier, Pomeranian, Newfoundland and Alaskan Malamute. '''Max Max is the youngest male in the litter. He's really friendly and energetic. He stands up for his sisters when they are bullied by their older brother Phoenix. He is very interested in agriculture and becomes a farmer pup when he grows up. He befriends Oliver, a wise wolf who teaches him everything about farming. Max is really good at herding livestock, which is due to his Border Collie and Australian Shepherd DNA. He has his paternal grandfather's body structure and his dad's markings and coloring. His ears are erect and his "sideburns" droop, which is a common trait in long haired dogs. His fur is short and soft to the touch, and he has a small tail. He has blue eyes. He wears a brown collar. He is golden and cream. He has gold on his face, ears, hair body and tail. The rest of him is cream. His tuft is medium sized. He has a brown nose. He show traits of being part Chihuahua, Papillon, Beagle, Labrador Retriever and Golden Retriever. He bears a slight resemblance to Andrew, a pup in the SDC. Ginerva Ginerva is the youngest pup in the litter. She fights with Phoenix a lot. She's made fun of because she's the runt of the litter. She got a scar from Phoenix when she was four, physically and mentally scarring her for life. Ever since, she's hated Phoenix with a burning passion, and one day hopes to plan revenge on him. She suffers from bi-polar disorder like Buddy; however, her bad personality shows during the day, but she's friendly at night. She lashes out at Phoenix a lot. As she grows up, she learns to control her aggression. She still lashes out, but not as often. She looks like her maternal grandfather. She has floppy and fluffy ears. Her sideburns go outward and her fur is rough. She has one of several Border Collie coat types. Her tail is long and it slightly curves. She has one blue and one brown eye. Her nose is grey. She wears a gold bracelet. She has a scar on her right eye from Phoenix. She has a small tuft of hair. She's black and white. This color scheme is common in Border Collies. She has black on her ears, face, body and tail. The rest of her is white. She shows traits of being part Tibetan Terrier and Golden Retriever. Category:Third generation Category:Third gen Category:Next next generation Category:Border Collie Category:Border Collies Category:Mutts Category:Mixed Breed Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Mixed breed Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Cocker spaniels Category:Poodles Category:Poodle Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian Shepherds Category:Australian Shepherd Husky mix Category:Husky Category:Siberian Husky Category:Agressive Characters Category:Aggressive characters Category:Aggresive character Category:Aggresive Character Category:Aggresive characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Category:Male Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Friendly Pup Category:Friendly Dogs Category:Non-Friendly Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Thunder’s Characters